


Force of Habit

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Braeden's pregnant, Derek tends to forget she's a grown woman, and goes a little overboard with the pampering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit

Braeden wanted to cry. Derek was being a big soft teddy bear, treating her like fragile china. She also wants to punch something, because Derek is treating her like fragile china. ( _What are you doing? That’s gotta be like 12 pounds. Give it to me, I’ll carry it._ )They found out she was pregnant about 3 weeks ago, she’s 2 1/2 months along. Braeden can open her own damn door and drive her car damn it! But it’s so hard to be angry when Derek stares at her stomach when he thinks she’s asleep. Or when he wakes up early and talks to the baby.

“Do you need anything? I was gonna go to the store, but I can stay if you want?”

Braeden turned to Derek, bloody pickle hanging out of her mouth, threatening to fall into her bowl of chocolate-covered popcorn. (What? You never heard of cravings?)

“I’ll be fine. There’s a Property Brothers marathon coming up. I’m gonna eat fries and ice cream before I start on dinner.”

Derek reached down to kiss her hair from behind the couch. “I’ll do it. You need to rest, you worked four extra hours yesterday.”

She sighed, trying to keep from rolling her eyes. “You don’t even know how to make baked ziti. Or what it is for that matter.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want you to over-do it or tire yourself out.”

“Derek, I love you, I really do. But don’t you think you’re going a little over-board?”

Derek frowned at the question. “What do you mean? I’ve been doing what I always do.”

She couldn’t contain her eye-roll this time. “You won’t even let me open my own door. Last week you freaked when I turned on my stomach to shut off the alarm.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it bothered you so much.” He joined Braeden on the couch, still frowning.

She sighed, seeing the hurt on his face. “It doesn’t. It’s really sweet and I appreciate it, and you’re being the perfect gentleman. It’s just that, I’m starting to feel a bit inept. I’m not exactly on bed rest yet, but it’ll be a lot harder to do some things soon, and I’d like to go on normally for as long as possible.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to sigh. “I guess I have been going a little crazy huh? I just, I want to make sure that everything goes well. I have you and a baby to think about now. But I see your point, I promise I’ll stop.”

“Well, you don’t have to do that. Now that I think about it, I guess it has been kind of nice to just relax and be taken care of. But just, don’t forget I’m 24, not 2-4 okay?”

Derek snorted, reaching over to hold his wife’s hand. “I promise. Since I’m not forcing you to be a couch potato anymore, care to join me a grocery run?”

Braeden smiled and kissed his cheek, then walking over to get her boots. “I’d love to.”

Once outside, Derek quickly ran over to open her door, blushing when Braeden pursed her lips at him. “Sorry, force of habit?”

He said the same thing when he opened her door at the store, when he took the cart, and when he insisted on being the one to carry the milk. Braeden just smiled and kissed him. It wasn’t so bad being treated like a princess after all. She was lucky to be married to such a gentleman.


End file.
